


Uncle Creepy

by hulafreaky



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Maddox has a bad, ol' uncle that uses her cuteness to her advantage. According to her, it works. But not with someone who already knows his tricks... Silly ol' Uncle Creepy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Creepy

I was exploring the unfamiliar mall when a little girl who looked about 5 came up to me. She pulled on my shirt twice.   

"Hi, sweetie." I got down at her knees so we were at the same level. “Are you lost?" She nodded the littlest of nods. “Where are your parents?"   

"I can’t find my Uncle Creepy." She mumbled.   

Instantly, I knew who she was talking about.   

"Oh, you’re Maddox?" She nodded her head. “So, you’re uncle is Jeff Davis?"   

She nodded again. “Do you watch Whose Wine is it Anysway?"   

I giggled to myself. “Yes. I love your Uncle Creepy."   

"He loves you too!" She brightened up.   

I was confused. “What do you mean, sweetie?"   

"He told me to come here and tell you I was lost."   

I laughed. “Oh, really? Does he do that a lot." She nodded. “And does it work?" She smiled and nodded excitedly.    

"I’m just that cute." She smiled the cutest and biggest of smiles.   

I honked her nose. “Yes, you are. How about we don’t tell Uncle Creepy that I know his secret?"   

She jumped up and down. “Okay!"   

I got up from my kneeling position and looked up to see Jeff running to us with a worried expression.   

"Uncle Creepy!" She jumped up and down.   

"Maddox! You gotta slow down! I can’t keep up with you!"   

I crossed my arms. “So, your the famous Uncle Creepy?"   

He chuckled. “What did little Mad here tell you?"   

"This and that." I winked. “You know, you should really pay more attention to your niece."   

He stuck his tongue out. “She’s old enough to find me."   

"She’s 5!"   

"Exactly!" I laughed at him. “So, what’s a pretty girl like you doing alone?"   

"Just shopping." I shrugged.   

"Doesn’t look like it." He gestured to my empty hands.   

"Just got here." I shrugged again.   

"Well, why don’t I take you for a drink later? After you’re finished?"   

I scoffed. “You really think you’re going to pull a fast one on me?"   

His expression changed to a confused one. “What do you mean?"   

"What I mean is, Mr." I stopped for him to answer with Davis. “I know who you are." I paused. “First, you’re the kind of guy who hits on innocent, young women like myself."   

"Why? How old are you?"   

"22."   

"Oh, I’m 45."   

"See, that makes you," I closed my eyes pretending to do the math, even though I already knew. “23 years older than me."   

"Wow, sexy and smart." He winked.          

"Second, you’re the kind of guy who, I’m assuming, wears suits all the time."

"How do you figure?"   

"You’re wearing a suit in a mall while babysitting your niece."   

He laughed. “You caught me."   

"And third, you’re the kind of guy who uses his cute, little niece to pick up ‘chicks’" I used air quotes around ‘chicks’.   

"Hey! I thought we were gonna keep dat a secwet!" Maddox exclaimed, still holding her uncle’s hand.   

Jeff raised his hands up as if he were guilty. “Okay, okay. I guess that means no."    “Give me your phone."   

He handed his smartphone to me with a fake confused look trying to hide his smirk. I entered my number.   

"You’re lucky Whose Line Is It Anyway is my favorite show."   

"We did it Uncle Creepy!" Maddox exclaimed in her cute voice.   

"You did it, Maddox." Jeff grinned, showing his infamous smile that showed his gums.


End file.
